Christmas for the Grimms
by Heart of punks
Summary: Well, Like I promised, heres a new fanfic! It's a little late in timing, but its still good! PuckXSabrina, Duh!


Sabrina awoke to the sound of yelling. Her sister, Daphne, was out stone cold. Sighing, she got up and trudged down the stairs.

Puck was hanging from the lights and was just out of Mr. Canis's grip. _Hmm, it must be Pucks bath time_. She thought. Sabrina glanced at the calendar on the kitchen wall, and smiled to herself. It was December 23th, 2 days from Christmas time. She looked back up at the fairy boy. It was his first Christmas. When they were putting up the tree, they had explained to him about the tale of Christmas, Old Saint nick, Rudolph the reindeer, plus the joy of giving. And the presents.

But the only thing he had heard was ' the presents'. "So let me get this strait...People give you presents, for free? You don't have to do anything for them?" Next to T.V, that was the greatest thing he had every discovered. Granny Relda tried to explain to him that Christmas wasn't just about getting presents ,it was about giving also. But he was dead set on receiving.

Sabrina sighed and looked under the tree. So far there was five for , Five for Granny Relda, Five for Daphne, five for Sabrina, five for Uncle Jake And five for Puck. It was a rule that each member of the house hold was to buy each of the others one present (and buy themselves one),so all of them would get exactly six presents in all. So far, Granny Relda, , Daphne and Uncle Jake had all ready gotten there shopping done. Sabrina only lacked one thing, a present for Puck. Puck hadn't bought anyone a present, well, except for himself.

It was hard enough to buy something for the others, but harder still to buy something for the fairy boy. It seemed every time she looked at something, it seemed that two things were wrong: First, he seemed to always pop up when she was about to get him something and second, that everything she looked at, he could probably use it to hurt her.

Puck's problem was, well, he didn't want to get them something.

Sabrina starred at Puck, from his blonde hair and green eyes to his new pair of sneakers. _What could he possible want...that wouldn't hurt me_?

Daphne bumped into her." Sabrina? Is it Christmas yet?" She asked drowsily. Sabrina smiled."Nope not yet." She said as she walked over to the tree. had finally managed to catch Puck and headed up the stairs to the waiting bath.

The two sisters examined their presents. Daphne picked a small silver box and shook it. She had been trying to guess what it was for days. Sabrina took focus on a long rectangular box that had her name on it.

It was heavy, skinny and...smooth.

While the two were looking over their presents, they heard the upstairs bathroom door slam against the wall, which usually meant that Puck's bath was over. Sabrina starred at her gifts for a little longer, got up, turned around- And ran right into Pucks uncovered chest.

The fairy boy was only wearing jeans, and his hair was still wet. Sabrina stood frozen for a moment then pushed him away with force.

"Moron! Why don't you have a shirt on?" Sabrina said. Puck glared up at her from his position on the floor. "Cause maybe I didn't feel like it! And you ran into me!" He yelled. The two glared at each other until Granny Relda came between them."

"Good morning Sabrina, Daphne! Puck go put a shirt on." He grumbled all the way down the hall. She turned to the girls and said, "Well, Sabrina there is two days left till Christmas, and you are still short one present. Puck, is short all five but today I am taking you both to town, with twenty-five dollars each." granny Relda smiled down at her innocently, but Sabrina knew she was just trying to get Puck to buy the presents, and for her to finally get Puck a present. Sabrina knew it was hopeless to argue, so she said,

"Well, great. When do we leave?"

After a quick shower, Sabrina sat in the backseat of their old car, barely buckled in. Puck sat in the corner, sulking. Sabrina looked out at the tree's rushing by as they started to dimish, and street lights took their place. Granny Relda stopped the car and looked at the two kids in the backseat.

"Well, I'll be back around 3 o'clock. And Puck-Remember, no guns, no whoopie cushions, and no fart bombs." She kissed each of them on the forehead and drove away. Sabrina started to head off to the strip mall, she was pretty sure they had a toy store. She stopped when Puck started to follow her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He looked blankly at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Following me. You can't do that, then your gift won't be a surprise." Sabrina flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at him.

He pouted."Well, I'm not following you. I'm just going where you're going." He put his hands behind his head and started to walk. Sabrina groaned. The two walked to the strip mall and split up. Puck went to the candy barrel while Sabrina went into the toy store.

Screaming kids and grumpy employees greeted her. She walked up and down the aisles, looking for anything that could be an acceptable gift. Teddy bears, water guns, fingerpaints...Nothing seemed to be right, or age fit.

Sighing, she walked out and looked through the windows. One store caught her attention. The sign said _'Strange and mysterious objects_. It could work. Sabrina walked in and only two or three other people were browsing the aisles. Strange music came from hidden speakers. Everything was pretty much junk, to her anyway.

Almost tripping over a headless dragon sculpture, she found something that seemed perfect.

It was a wooden flute, with small carvings of plants on it. It reminded her of the one Puck had. She grabbed it and walked over the counter. No one was there,s o she rang the mini sized gong. A tall and lanky teenager walked out behind a beaded curtain.

"Like, what business do have here, man? Like, disturbing my meditation process, man?" The boy asked. Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

"Uh...I wanna buy this...man." Sabrina put the flute on the counter."Oh, that will be 9.95 please." Sabrina handed him a ten and he asked, "Would you like it gift wrapped, or in a sack?" Sabrina looked at the black and silver wrapping paper and decided against it.

Taking the sack she walked out of the store and leaned against the wall. She peeked at the flute and smiled to herself.

***

After sitting on a bench looking for Puck, she finally saw him walking towards her caring a bag of marsh mellows, a cane, a dog collar, and a large royal red robe.

Puck sat down beside her and smiled contently. Sabrina didn't see anything that could be for her. Puck saw her looking.

"Ha, I got every one something. Marsh mellows for Marsh mello, a cane for Old Lady, a collar for Canis and a robe for the Jake guy." He smiled contently, not noticing Sabrina's slightly disappointed look.

Sabrina looked down at the sack she was holding and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. She looked at her watch it was Relda would be showing up soon.

"Come on, Granny Relda should be here soon." Sabrina got up and started to walk towards the corner of the strip mall. As she was passing the second store from the end, Puck tagging along behind her, something caught her eye. She pressed her face against the glass.

Puck peered over her shoulder to see what she was fussing over.

It was a gold locket. It was plain and simple, and Sabrina loved it."Do you actually like that?" Puck's voice brought Sabrina back to earth." Huh? Yeah, why?" Sabrina said. As she walked away, she didn't see Puck's thoughtful expression as he looked at the gold locket.

***

Moments later they heard the banging of the old car coming down the road. Sabrina climbed into the car with Puck behind her."Well, did we find anything?" Granny Relda asked. The two nodded and glanced at each other.

When they managed to arrive at the house the two kids ran to their rooms, to rap up the presents. Sabrina closed her door and got the red wrapping paper from under the bed.

She managed to rap the paper around it without it tearing. Sabrina looked at it and thought it was too recognizable, so she hid it in the closet, for Christmas morning.

Sabrina let out a contented sigh and smiled to herself.

The next day, December 24th,the hole house was a muck. Baking, wrapping, cooking and getting ready for Santa clause left everyone in a frenzy. Except there was one thing missing, Puck. Usually, he was laying on the couch or looking over the presents, but the fairy boy was nowhere to be seen.

Sabrina walked over to Granny Relda and asked;"Where's Puck? Isn't he supposed to be…well, here?" Evan Granny Relda seemed clueless, too. But Uncle Jake answered her." He left awhile ago, something about... A Christmas present and um, I think something about you Sabrina." He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

Sabrina didn't see the connection. Shrugging it off, Sabrina walked over to the window to see little white flecks falling from the sky. Sabrina grew wide eyed and gasped."It's snowing! Sweet!" She starred in awe at the snow falling down over the trees and grass. Turning away, she grabbed a cookie off the table and slowly munched on it. She almost choked when the door banged open. Puck came through with his wings out. While shutting the door, he spotted Sabrina and looked alarmed.

"Sabrina! Uh..Nothing!" He said and dashed to room. Sabrina starred after the strange boy wondering why he was acting weird, well, more than usual. Sabrina continued to look after him as she slowly ate her cookie. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she crept down the hallway to the fairy boy's room.

Putting her ear to the door, she listened intently for any noise. Hearing silence, she slowly turned the knob and entered the magical room. The waterfall rushed down into a peaceful lagoon. Using her stealth skills she learned over the years, Sabrina edged from tree to tree, sneaking deeper and deeper into the small forest. Sleeping monkeys dangled over branches.

When she had her back against a paint splattered trees he heard something. A voice, no two voices.

"Ugh! This is too hard! I should've never bought the darn thing!"

"Puck, I know you your frustrated but come on!" Sabrina went pale. It was Puck and Uncle Jake.

But why was Uncle Jake in here? Puck hated him. Sabrina listened more.

"Ugh ,why can't you wrap it? It looks crappy!"

"No. I came to help, not to do it for you. And it does not look crappy."

Sabrina wondered what the two were wrapping. After hearing more grunts and groans, she decided it was time to go. Before she could take a step, she heard something that froze her to the spot.

"So, You like Sabrina huh?" That did it. Sabrina listened intently. She knew Puck didn't like her, so why did Uncle Jake think so? Sabrina scoffed, but didn't move.

"Look, don't get it mixed up okay? SHE likes ME, you got it? She's so...Stupid." Sabrina smirked, of course. It was an answer only Puck would say.

Satisfied, she took a step away from the tree, but not before she heard,

"Evan though I think she's stupid...Doesn't mean that I hate her." Sabrina covered her mouth. There was something in his voice, something that she had never heard before, he sounded...serious.

"Oh, what do I care?" She mumbled to herself. This time she ran, all the way to the door. She shut it without making a noise. Leaning against it she pondered over his words. What did he mean? He didn't hate her? Sabrina shrugged and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 5 o'clock on the dot.

She walked into the living room to find her sister starring at the presents. Smiling to herself, Sabrina walked upstairs to the room they both shared and glanced at the closet. Shutting the door, she opened the door and felt the flute on the top shelf, where it was supposed to be. Sighing, she shut the door and hurried downstairs.

"Oops! Careful Sabrina, There's mistletoe everywhere." Granny Relda warned her. Sabrina looked above at the archway in front of the stairs, sure enough there was a hunk of mistletoe dangling overhead. Sabrina rushed under it quickly. Granny Relda beckoned her over to her.

"Sabrina, tomorrow, Maher Charming,S now White, and Briar Rose will be joining us for Christmas. So, don't tell Daphne okay?" Sabrina nodded and took a glance at her sister.

"And liebling," Granny Relda said while walking away," Try not to be caught under the mistletoe."

Sabrina blushed, knowing what she meant. Granny Relda walked away quickly.

Still blushing, Sabrina went over to her sister who was shaking a box to see what it was. Sabrina sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. Laying her head on the arm rest, she closed her eyes and lulled off to sleep.

***

Sabrina woke up with a pairs of eyes staring at her. Screaming, she relized who they belong to, Puck.

"Ugh! Puck, get your smelly face a way!" She yelled. The fairy boy fell back with a yelp. "Hey! Don't get all mad okay? You kept muttering 'Puck' and 'what do mean'? I was just trying to wake you up." He glared at her. Sabrina sat up and glared back."Ugh, well you woke me up all right." The two glared at each other for a long time until Granny Relda came in.

"Now now, You two. Not on Christmas Eve, okay?" Granny Relda grabbed both of them and hugged them against their will. Sabrina gave in, but Puck tried to squirm out of her grasp. She finally let them go and smiled. Daphne came skipping over wearing a red and green shirt and skirt, with a pointy elf hat. Bells covered every hem and corner. Granny Relda smiled and sighed contently."See? Daphne is in the spirit. Do you like the clothes?" Daphne spun around and the bells jingled out of control. Puck laughed and Sabrina let out a giggle. Granny Relda grinned and turned to the hall closet. Then, Puck and Sabrina stopped laughing.

Granny Relda had pulled out an outfit for the two of them, they were both pretty much like Daphne's. Except Pucks had pants and instead of elf hats they had a head band with two bells attached to springs. Sabrina, personally, didn't think the headband was so bad. The rest was crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you really believe that I'm going to wear that? You're out of your mind Old Lady!" Puck pouted and tried to walk away. Granny Relda caught him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him back.

"Nuh-uh uh! Wear the suit, Okay?" Granny rapped her arm around Puck in a loving but, threatening manor. Sabrina gulped, she knew when to take a hint. Granny Relda gave the strange outfits to the two and walked off to the kitchen.

Puck and Sabrina looked over them disdainfully. Sabrina toyed with the bells on the head band. Daphne smiled and twirled around in her noisy outfit.

Sabrina looked at hers carefully. A red T-shirt. A red and green striped skirt. Long striped stockings, and the jingly headband. "I don't think so." She said and tossed them in a corner. "Ugh, me either." Puck said, and also tossed his in the corner. "You know, Granny will make you wear them, whether you like it or not." Daphne said, looking at the two blondes. Sabrina sighed and Puck shrugged. "Well, okay…" Daphne shrugged, and skipped to the kitchen. Puck and Sabrina followed, and joined the family for Christmas eve dinner.

***

_The next day…_

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIIIIIME!" Sabrina awoke to the loud joyful shout of her little sister. She yawned and hopped out of bed. "Sabrina! Hurry up and come down stairs!" Daphne stood in the doorway in her jingle bell Christmas outfit. "I will! Just let me get dressed." Daphne smiled and rushed down stairs. Sabrina walked over to her closet and picked out a white knit sweater and a pair of light wash jeans. She saw the jingle bell outfit, and decided to at least wear the jingle bell headband.

When Sabrina walked down the stairs, careful of the mistletoe, she found Charming, Snow, and Briar Rose. There were presents from Santa, some wrapped, some not. Cookies and milk were everywhere. "Oh, Sabrina! Merry Christmas!" Granny greeted the blonde girl. "Yeah, Merry Christmas!" Uncle Jake and Briar Rose were cuddled up on the couch, Maher and Snow White talking and Puck and Daphne waiting to attack the presents. "Please? Can we do it now?" Puck whined. "Ugh…Yes, I suppose so." The three kids squealed in delight, and practically mauled the gifts.

After they were done, Daphne had gotten a stuffed dog from Canis, a bag of marsh mellos from Puck, A remote controlled doll from Uncle Jake, a silver bracelet from Granny, A jeweled jewelry box from Snow, Charming and a set of different colored bows for her hair from Sabrina. Puck had gotten a bathing set, including soap, shampoo, deodorant and conditioner, from Granny Relda, a new pair of pants from Canis, A wing washing set from Uncle Jake, a gigantic bag of cheesy popcorn and a T.V guide from Daphne and a skateboard from Snow and Briar.

Sabrina had received a makeup set from Briar Rose and Snow White, a gold bracelet with her name on it from Granny, a blue striped scarf from Daphne, A magic eight ball from Uncle Jake, a chocolate box from Canis and coal shaped candies from Maher heart. After they all had played with the toys from Santa, Granny said, "Puck, Sabrina, have you forgot something?" The two stared blankly. Granny sighed. "The gifts for each other?" Sabrina stood up. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back." Sabrina rushed up stairs.

She opened the closet and reached up to the top shelf. She got the flute and hurried back down the stairs. Everyone looked at her as she kneeled in front of Puck. "Here." Sabrina said as she handed over the green and red striped covered present. Puck looked a little surprised as he took it. Sabrina smiled at his reaction as he opened it. "Whoa! Where did you get this?" He said as he examined it. "It was at this weird shop. Do you like it? I-I mean, uh…You better like it, cause that's all you get." She said as she noticed the snicker on her sisters face.

Puck didn't seem to notice the change in manner. "Yeah…I love it." He looked at her with such an innocent look in his eyes, Sabrina blushed. Granny cleared her throat. "Puck? Do you have a gift for Sabrina?" The innocent look left almost immediately. "Pssh! No, in fact I didn't! The only thing Stink face is getting is pranking." His usual smirk and nasty attitude resumed its place. Sabrina groaned and gave him a glare. Daphne giggled.

(Okay, time lasping people) The rest of the day they partied and joked and talked and ate. They did this until nine or ten at night. The snow fell outside, sparkling in the moonlight. Blah, blah, blah!!!!

Sabrina leaned against the doorway, watching her family and friends talk and laugh. She sighed contently and smiled. For once, in a long time, she felt…happy. She tucked a piece of hair behind ear and her headband jingled. She felt something tap on her head. "Hey."

It was Puck. He had tapped her on the head with a small rectangle box. "Huh?"Sabrina said, looking at the box and at the blushing Puck. "I-its..Um, your present." He looked away, embarrassed. Sabrina took it, and slowly unwrapped it. When she opened it, she gasped. "Oh..Puck!" She said as she pulled out a gold heart locket, the same one she had seen at the mall. Puck smiled. "Happy Ugly?" He asked, seriously wondering whether she liked it or not. Sabrina starred wide eyed at it, then broke into a smile. "Yeah, I do." She said quietly. Puck smiled. She looked in awe at the golden locket. "Here, I'll help you put it on." Puck offered, out of character. Sabrina nodded, and turned around. She lifted her hair out of his way as he put it on.

She turned around to face him. Puck looked at her. That's when Sabrina noticed two things; first of all, Puck had gotten taller, at least by a few inches. Second, he smelt like cookies. "Um..Does it look okay?" She asked, a little embarrassed. He smiled and said, "Yeah, It does."

Suddenly, a voice shouted out, "Ooooh! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Sabrina and Puck froze. They looked at the family and friends, who in turn were staring back at them. Sabrina looked up to find a hunk of mistletoe. "Uh oh…" She whispered to herself. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other, then blushed. "No way! There's no way I'm…I'm doin' that!" Sabrina blushed and objected. After a bit more bickering, the family gave in and turned away from the two, uninterested. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief.

"Sabrina." Puck said, softly. She looked up. He tilted her head up, and then, kissed her. Sabrina went stiff. She couldn't believe it. Puck was kissing her. Time seemed to stop. She stared wide eyed, then, relaxed and kissed back. Someone let out a wolf whistle, probably Daphne. After a few more seconds, they parted. The blushed, and laughed nervously as the family snickered. After a few uncomfortable silent moments, Daphne said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but this was the best Christmas ever!" She said, bells jingling. Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, then smiled. Sabrina couldn't agree with her sisters more.


End file.
